


剧情是没有的

by 709394



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, M/M, Superman - Freeform, Superman/Batman - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>背景：能？好？怎？<br/>警告：超人|克拉克/布鲁斯 3P。作者终于关不住心中的小怪兽。</p><p>大和谐搬文嗯</p>
    </blockquote>





	剧情是没有的

**Author's Note:**

> 背景：能？好？怎？  
> 警告：超人|克拉克/布鲁斯 3P。作者终于关不住心中的小怪兽。
> 
> 大和谐搬文嗯

　　淫靡的水声在头骨共鸣下扩大了无数倍——又或者那仅仅是心理作用，舌头被搅动、被抚摸、被温柔地按压，即使牙关紧咬都无法阻止，只能让他脸颊肌肉紧缩到泛酸。  
　　布鲁斯仍有余地思考的，即使他的爱人一分为二，一个从后伸出臂膀禁锢住他腰腹，搓揉着他的胸部，用最温柔的霸道不容抗拒地占据他的口腔；而另一个则分开他的大腿，膜拜般俯下身舔弄着他的阴茎，似是要用舌头融化冰淇淋，那肯定歪掉了的眼镜框还时不时戳着他的大腿根部。  
　　他仍能思考，思考为何会变成如今这情况。氪石——卢瑟——魔法——几个可能性飞速从脑中划过，他的双眼并不怎么专注地想从这小小的公寓里寻找线索。克拉克——戴着眼镜的那个，姑且如此区分——突然整个吞下了他的阴茎，而卡尔同时把他的手指探到了舌根。  
　　布鲁斯因此被下身的刺激和呕吐反应同时夹击，短暂地失去了思考的功能。而后他被松开，所有禁锢都被收了回去，只剩下下身被湿润后的凉风习习和酸软的咬合肌。他略显讶异同时眼睛重新聚焦，却在下一刻被双手扶住了腰提了起来，一双腿从后伸进他大腿之间，接手了克拉克之前双手的工作。等那双手重新把他放下时，身后卡尔坚硬而柔软的勃起压在他尾椎上。  
　　他几乎要被这滚烫的热度烫伤了，心理上的。克拉克重新握上了他的阴茎，而卡尔则用那沾满了唾液的手探向他的皱褶。他仰着头靠在卡尔身上，双手紧紧拽着身下的床单，用最后的自制力抗拒着不去迎合。  
　　“卡尔……”他呢喃，在后穴被侵入的瞬间绷紧了身体，大腿颤抖。  
　　“放松，布鲁斯……交给我……”  
　　他不能再说话了，那会泄露他所压抑着的一切。体内的指尖在弯曲，而他在内心尖叫。快感仍在阴茎上散发，而后穴的入侵带给他更多的是心理上的刺激。在第二根手指挤开括约肌的时候，他抓着克拉克的头发，把他拽起来，破釜沉舟般吻了上去。  
　　克拉克是如此从善如流地张开嘴任他肆虐，温柔地安抚着不安的他，扶着他的脸颊拇指摩擦着他的耳朵，即使嘴唇被牙齿磕碰出伤口血腥味在蔓延仍在安抚，直到布鲁斯挫败地把战意撤去，随着挤进身体里的更多手指而闷哼，克拉克仍轻柔地念着他的名字，吸吮着他，舔舐着他的嘴唇、他的鼻尖、他的眼睛，勃起的阴茎和他的互相摩擦，戳刺着腹部，刺激着彼此的性欲。  
　　布鲁斯几乎要被击败了，他抓着克拉克背脊的手抓得那么用力，下身的快感折磨着他。当他被从腰部举起，后背脱离热度，而火热的热楔一厘米一厘米地推进他的身体时，他挣扎起来，几乎无法忍受脆弱的内壁清楚描摹着的进入的形状和热度。那几乎等同于他看着他的铠甲、他的防卫、他所有用来自保的东西被一寸一寸撕裂破碎，直接进入到他最柔嫩的内在，而无法拒绝。  
　　他闷哼出声，绝望地仰起头，眼里的热度几乎要把天花板射穿——如果他有热视线。克拉克啃咬着他的脖子，轻柔地抚摸着他绷紧的身体，仍在安抚着他。  
　　“没事的，布鲁斯……那感觉会很好的，相信我……”  
　　“克拉克……”他呜咽着，再也没法说出更多的话，只能承受、忍受卡尔进入到他自己所无法触及的深处。他仍能清楚感觉到——天啊这太折磨了，无论多少次都——那东西有着怎样的弯度和硬度，如何打开他自己，而后开始缓缓离开。  
　　他荒谬地产生了一丝空虚和不舍。但他知道那会回来的，就像之前任何一次一样，离开，再进入，要他好好记住这个过程，好好折磨他，宣示着毋庸置疑的所有权和久不相见的不满，直到他重新习惯、重新承认卡尔的存在。  
　　随后便会越来越快，越来越用力。快感和归属感在迅速膨胀，布鲁斯开始随着腰上手的起落摆动腰肢调整位置，好让那每一次戳刺都落在那让人战栗的点上，双腿绞上打开它们的腿上，紧绷着颤抖。他开始大声喊叫，喊着脏话，喊着渴望，喊着名字或者其他什么——然后不知道什么时候，突然有东西沿着卡尔的阴茎挤开了他的后穴，随着他的起落试图继续拓宽他的身体。  
　　这太过了，一瞬间的清明从混沌的脑子里闪过，他重新发现了克拉克，跪坐在他双腿之间，眼镜歪斜满脸通红，努力地在他身下耕耘，试图为自己的勃起腾出空间。卡尔停了下来，布鲁斯再次拽过了克拉克，绝望地给了他一个深吻。在他几近窒息的时候，又一根一模一样的阴茎顶进了他的身体。  
　　“啊——”布鲁斯尖叫起来，脸上的表情在极端的痛苦和极端的愉悦之间徘徊。  
　　克拉克和卡尔开始亲吻他的额头和后颈，好让他放松，呢喃着那些关于爱和美丽和拥有的甜美的话，等到布鲁斯适应了重新不耐地扭动起来，他们便开始了交替的插入。  
　　布鲁斯悬空着，承受着两根阴茎的轮番进攻，互相摩擦互相挤压，他尖叫哀嚎痛哭出声又尽情配合着入侵者的动作，严重的分裂感刺激着对方。他们配合默契合作无间，逐渐把布鲁斯推向高峰，挣扎着不知道要逃跑还是要迎合，最后伴随着一声溃败的哭喊射在了他和克拉克的腹部上。  
　　而那一分为二的两人仍动作了一段时间——布鲁斯已经无法分辨时间的长短——才在卡尔抓着他的手紧紧的下压时一同高潮。  
　　克拉克是先撤出来的那一个。他满带歉意地舔去布鲁斯脸上的泪痕，而后布鲁斯被卡尔强硬地拉过头，夺去了呼吸。又是一阵缺氧的头晕目眩，布鲁斯在被卡尔抱起来往浴室走的时候，筋疲力尽的大脑闪过“频繁缺氧导致脑损伤”这句话。  
END


End file.
